


I Know You, Aniki

by bakanoapit



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Brothers, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aniki suka padanya." Itu bukan pertanyaan, itu pernyataan. Shizuo/Kasuka brotherly fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You, Aniki

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Narita Ryohgo.

"Aniki suka padanya."

Itu tiga kata yang pertama diucapkan Kasuka ketika Shizuo menceritakan pada adik satu-satunya itu bagaimana dia bisa berada di ruang 'kerja' Shinra: dengan tujuh jahitan di kepala, balutan perban di tangan kanan, dan memar di hampir semua bagian tubuh.

Shizuo mengerutkan kening, tapi ingat kalau Kasuka tidak bisa melihatnya. Berdehem pelan, dia mendekatkan speaker handphone-nya dan berkata dengan nada naik, "Maksudmu, huh?"

"Aniki suka padanya," Kasuka mengulang pernyataannya, sebelum menambahi, "Izaya-san."

Oh, itu lucu.

"Aku mendorongnya jatuh dari gedung tingkat dua puluh, dia menarikku, aku ikut jatuh, dan sekarang ada tujuh jahitan di kepalaku sementara Izaya-tengik itu baik-baik saja. Aku akan membunuhnya.. serius, aku akan membunuhnya," cowok berambut pirang itu menggeram pada mesin-mesin Shinra dan kabel selang penghubung di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, "Segera setelah Shinra melepas selang-selang sial ini dari tanganku. Hell. Kalau kau suruh aku menulis sepuluh daftar nama orang yang kubenci, dari nomor satu sampai terakhir akan kutulis Izaya. Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Kau bilang aku suka pada kutu-lompat sialan itu?"

Kasuka tidak langsung menjawab. Tidak ada suara dari penerima telepon di seberang. Mungkin cowok tanpa ekspresi itu hanya mengangguk. Atau menggeleng. Atau siapa yang tahu? Dia bisa jadi sedang diam dan memikirkan jawabannya.

"Kasuka?"

"Hn," Ah, Shizuo hampir bisa memastikan adiknya itu menggangguk, "Aniki suka padanya."

Shizuo memejamkan matanya, berusaha meredam emosi. Urat di kepalanya berdenyut keras. Bagaimanapun juga, ini Kasuka—orang yang dia tahu paling mengerti dirinya, "Kasuka, jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak."

Helaan napas, dan Shizuo menyipitkan mata, "Dari mana kau punya pendapat macam itu? Kalau aku suka pada— _nya_."

Kasuka diam sejenak, "Aniki berbohong," Shizuo tidak menyelanya, tidak menanggapi, dan dia tidak membantah tuduhan adiknya itu, "Izaya-san tidak menarik Aniki. Aniki yang menarik Izaya-san. Menjatuhkan diri sendiri."

Ucapan yang sulit dimengerti, khas Kasuka. Subjek-predikat-objek yang tidak tersusun dalam aturan, dan Shizuo mencerna kalimat itu pelan-pelan, "Kau mau bilang kalau aku sengaja jatuh untuk menyelamatkannya? Atau kau mau bilang kalau aku sengaja jatuh untuk mempercepat proses pembunuhannya?"

"Aniki berniat menyelamatkannya—ah, tidak. Aniki _sudah_ menyelamatkannya."

Shizuo berdecak, "Ha! Menyelamatkan musuh sendiri! Dan kenapa menurutmu aku melakukannya?"

"Aniki suka pada Izaya-san."

Final. Skak mat. Shizuo bisa merasa kalau di seberang, Kasuka sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Aniki terluka. Izaya-san tidak. Aniki sengaja jatuh. Untuk melindungi Izaya-san. Iya?"

Ujung bibir Shizuo terangkat, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Suara Kasuka terdengar lebih cerah saat berkata selanjutnya, "Aniki tidak berubah. Tidak mau orang lain terluka karena Aniki. Ralat, tidak mau orang yang Aniki _sayangi_ terluka karena Aniki."

"Dan Izaya adalah salah satunya?"

"Izaya-san ada di daftar teratas."

Shizuo tertawa kecil kali ini, "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, huh?"

Sekarang Shizuo yakin—sangat yakin—kalau adiknya itu sedang tersenyum di sana,"Aku _tahu_ Aniki."

::


End file.
